Computing devices are often set up to require the use of a password to prove identity and/or gain access. However, repeated manual entry of passwords can become annoying and tedious. This may make people choose simple, short passwords, which are easily guessed, observed, or otherwise determined. In addition, users often have multiple computing devices that require authentication. In short, not requiring passwords is unsafe, yet requiring frequent password entry can be annoying.